


Confessions Seinao

by Hadron



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: #seinaoweek2020, F/F, Nakashima Naomi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadron/pseuds/Hadron
Summary: Seinao revolving around confessions
Relationships: Nakashima Naomi/Shinohara Seiko
Kudos: 9





	Confessions Seinao

Confessions seinao  
A white ceiling with that so familiar soda stain ingrained into Naomi’s eyes once again. She had gazed so many times that night upon that ceiling in her fruitless tired endeavors to rest her tired body and relax the mind.   
Dang, why can’t I fall asleep? I’m beyond tired, my legs ache, my arms can barely rise up, yet my mind refuses to let me fall into the realm of dreams.   
“So like Naomi…?”Seiko’s voice chirped at her side, snapping her out of her haze.  
“Hmmmmm?” Naomi groaned, still feeling exhausted from all the moving up and down through the streets she had done through that afternoon’s long hangout with Seiko. It had been a ride from beginning to end. They had eaten, tried out karaoke… pretty much anything to pass the time really. Her mind still was boiling with excitement? Or was it nervousness?   
If then, for what reason could it be? Being nervous for not being able to fall asleep oddly enough didn’t seem to serve to her as an explanation for her anxiety. Well whatever… if she had remained awake for so long, she could humor Seiko while she was still trying to deal with her insomnia.  
“Yes Seiko, I’m listening…” Naomi slurred in a tired voice  
“I had something important to tell you. I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.”  
In response Naomi’s eyes widened in anticipation. What could the brunette have so important to not have told her until now.  
“…If you are fine with it that is.” Seiko’s face became coated in red and her eyes went half-lidded, as if she had been caught doing something incriminating.  
Naomi just couldn’t help to smile a little bit, amazed at the outgoing girl’s sudden bout of shyness “Oh Seiko, now you have piqued my interest. Feel free to tell me at your pace.”  
Seiko opened her eyes wide while her face somehow got even redder than before.  
“Hmmmm…! You’re making me nervous.”  
“Sorry Seiko.” Naomi said somewhat confused while scratching her chin with the index finger of her right hand and closing her eyes.  
She then clapped her hands together.  
“We’re best friends Seiko, you can trust on me.”  
Seiko’s face showed a happy smile in response, though she didn’t speak anything..

“So what do You want to tell me Seiko?” Naomi asked enthusiastically.  
The other brunette fiddled her thumbs idly before asking:  
“You can guarantee you won't laugh at me?”  
“Yes Seiko, of course.”  
Seiko breathed deeply and spat out the soon to be bombshell for Naomi.

“Okay then….”   
“I’m in love with you, Naomi.”  
Naomi’s mouth hung wide in surprise.  
“I bet you’re thinking as a friend? No, it’s…” Seiko’s visage plastered a small smile, those that tend to be carried by people that think they have lost everything but carry smiles in hopes of overcoming the sadness.  
Seiko rose from the right side of the bed and mover on her hands and knees so that she was hovering over Naomi.  
Naomi gulped due to the uneasiness.  
“I want to marry you, kiss you, hug you… If I could that is.”  
Naomi felt in that moment as if part of the reason of her insomnia was explained. She was just wondering how she felt about this girl. This somewhat horny, affectionate and cheerful girl.  
“I’m an idiot, aren’t I…?”   
“Shhh don’t say that.”  
“Naomi??...”  
“I dunno how to say this, but although I can’t say the word love…” She took a large breath before continuing her talk, all the while feeling Seiko’s gaze upon her (and probably her breasts).  
“We can try it out Seiko, as girlfriends or whatever you wanna call it.” Naomi declared while blushing. “Only rule is I don’t want to see you crying anymore right now. It hurts to see.”  
“REALLY?!! Does that mean that I can monopolize your breasts?”  
“That’s too embarrassing.”  
“I shall keep fighting then.”  
*BLAF*  
“Augh! Seiko you falling on top of me hurted a bit.”  
“Heheheh! My mistake…”  
They soon fell asleep afterwards, almost as if a curse had been lifted from their minds.


End file.
